With You
by LieSola
Summary: He thought she was another of useless and boring girl. But who can predict the future? AU Killua X OC
1. Meeting

They say love is blind. I disagree. Infatuation is blind, love is all-seeing and accepting.

Love is seeing all the flaws and blemishes and accepting them. Love is accepting the bad habits and mannerisms, and working around them. Love is recognizing all the fears and insecurities, and knowing your rule is to comfort. Love is working through all the challenges and painful times. Infatuation is fragile and will shatter when life is not perfect.

Love is strong and it strengthens because it is real.

* * *

"Killua." He said as he introduced himself. Many girls squealed happily as they saw him, saying how handsome he is. Of course, he was already used to this kind of reaction. Don't get it wrong, he was happy to be called handsome, he was just bored to see the same thing over and over again.

Lazily, he asked the teacher to tell him which seat he would be sitting on and the teacher pointed at the seat on the back, next to the window. He didn't bother to check who sit beside him, it's not important to him. If they're annoying, he only needed to 'silent' them.

As he walked to his seat, he noticed every girls have a disappointed expression on their face, exclude the girl who get to sit behind him. The girl didn't even bother to look at him because she was too busy looking outside the window. Killua shrugged his shoulder; at least he will get a peaceful life.

Oh how wish he was right.

* * *

"I love you."

Today was a really nice day for Killua. First, his family didn't annoy him when they had breakfast this morning. Second, Gon haven't done anything stupid for a whole day. Third, the teacher wasn't feeling well so his class got free time. In other words, he wished everyday would be peaceful like this. For once in his life, he could went home without any disturbance.

But no… life isn't that nice.

When he was about to go home, his classmate; a girl whose name still unknown to him, approached him and said she had something to told about. Of course, Killua knew what the girl wants from him. From the first day he entered this school, there was so many girls approached him like that and yes, many of them confessed to him. Did he accept them? Of course not. To be honest, if he had a choice, he won't even come to the 'meeting place' to met them. But Gon who somehow always knew when someone wanted to confessed to him said, "If you didn't meet them, I will give them your phone number."

That's why right now, Killua was walking towards the school's backyard. It's not like he didn't want to change his phone number because he liked it, but he thinks it will take too much energy to changing phone's number every time Gon spills it to his 'fangirls'. With a sigh, he continued to walked while wondering why this day had to be ruined like this.

When he finally arrived, he noticed the girl was already waiting there. Without looking at her, the girl said she love him. Maybe it's some kind of habit or maybe he thought it's not important, but Killua has never seen the face of girls who confessed to him. For him, every girl who said they in love in him because of his looks are trash. No matter how (maybe) beautiful the girl he rejected, he won't feel any loss.

"I'm not interested in you." Killua answered nonchalantly. Without waiting for the girl's reply, he turned his back and walked back to went home. After all, Gon only told him to meet them. He already wasted his precious time too much for useless trash like those fangirls.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Suddenly someone turned his face to look down and he saw her. Black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Without giving him any chance to talk, the girl said, "My name is Sora." He was going to reply her, but the girl had already run away from him.

Killua only stand there alone, trying to proceed what had just happened. For the first time in his life, someone dared to touch his face. For the first time he had been confessed, he saw the face of the girl who confessed to him. And for the first time again, he remembered the name of one of his 'fangirls'.

"Weird girl."

* * *

A month had passed by since Sora confessed to Killua. When they met each other in class, Killua ignored her like he ignored any other girls. Sora had never tried to talked to him again too since then.

In this past month, Killua has been living his life with so much boredom. In the morning, Milluki will always accuse that Killua stole his breakfast. When he arrived at school, he had to accompany Gon to do some weird things and got yelled by the teachers. Not only that, after the school ends, somehow, he had been receiving confession everyday. Basically, he was tired from this routine.

With a sigh, he lay down and closed his eyes. Right now, he was waiting for Gon to bring him food. Killua and Gon had never bought food together. Killua said it's too crowded and the girls in the canteen made him felt uncomfortable. So, Gon was the one who buy the food from the canteen. After he bought it, he will bring it to Killua, who will be waiting on the rooftop. Finally, they will eat their lunch there. Why did Gon agreed with such getup? Well, actually Gon felt a little guilty because he threaten Killua with his cellphone number. Actually, Gon didn't want to threaten Killua like that, but he felt too bad for the girls Killua didn't even bothered to hear the confession to.

Anyway, Killua was waiting for Gon in the rooftop when he accidentally heard it.

"I've always liked you! From the first time we met, I knew you were the one for me. I promise I will make you happy. That's why… please accept my feeling!" Killua peeked and saw one of the students from his class was confessing his love to a girl. Somehow, the face wasn't unfamiliar to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way." The girl answered the boy. From the way she talked, it seems like she was used on being confessed. How he knows? Simple. He has experienced similar experience, or maybe even exactly the same.

The boy looked very sad and asked her to consider him. Killua sighed and lay down again, it's not his business after all. While wondering why Gon was taking too long, he suddenly heard the girl's scream. Killua peeked again and saw the boy already holding both of the girl's hands. If he had choice, he would rather to go back lay down and resting. But no, he didn't have any choices. If he ignore this and Gon came, he will get yelled and trust it, Gon is pretty good at yelling especially for him.

Killua stood up and raised his face. He knew he will surely regret this.

"Stop it." He said, making the boy turned his attention to him. From the looked the boy gave, it was so obvious that he never noticed his presence. Well, Killua don't blame him though, it was pretty normal.

The boy muttered some curse words and released the girl's hand. He begged Killua to forget what had just happened and guess what happened after that? Killua kicked him, making him unconscious. Killua admitted that he was being a jerk by rejecting every girls without properly considering them, but this guy has took it to a whole different level. How could he apologized to him and not apologizing to the girl? Well, it seems like his friendship with Gon had some fruits.

"Thank you." The girl suddenly showed up in front of him.

Killua froze for a whole minute. Why? It's because her face seems awfully familiar for him. He think maybe because her face is something everyday, but there's no way a beauty like her could have a familiar face around the ordinary streets. He kept thinking and finally the girl said, "You've forgot who I am, aren't you?"

Killua only stared at her without giving her any response for her question. The girl sighed and turned her heels from him. She was opening the door that will lead her to downstairs while she said, "Look up." And after that she closed the door.

Killua didn't get what she means and looked up. What's wrong with that girl? Why did he suddenly ask him to looked up? There's nothing in there actually. Only sun, clouds, birds, and…

Sky.

* * *

One week has passed since the last time Killua met Sora in the rooftop. Since then, he finally realized her existence in the classroom. Surprisingly, she sat behind him. That's not the only thing he noticed though.

Killua always has been an observer; he can know many things just by observing. One, Sora is popular within boys and girls neither from school nor outside the school. Two, she is friendly with everyone. Three, she's quite smart. Four, she has many admires.

How does Killua know all of that? One, he is an excellent observer. Two, people in the class sometimes talk about her. The girls will always say something like, "I'm really jealous of her. She's pretty, smart, and very nice. I wish I could be more like her." and the boys will said, "I wish she could be my girlfriend." In short words, she has a good reputation.

If he had to be honest to himself, he really wonders why someone like her confessed to him. He didn't know why, but his intuition said Sora isn't the type who will like someone only because of looks. She seems to be blessed with brain, unlike his fangirls.

"Killua?" someone called him, breaking him from his thought. He turned to the source of the voice and saw Sora was the one who called him. After they met each other in the rooftop, she hadn't tried to talk to him at all. She looked at him, expecting he said something and sighed, "Sensei told us to work on teamwork. You're not listening to him at all, huh?" Sora sighed as he didn't say anything. His silence has already answered her question.

Sora explained that their English Teacher wanted them to tell each other about ourselves and after that he will ask some questions to us. "My name is Sora, incase you forgot it… again." she said while grinning.

"I remember." Killua answered shortly.

After about ten minutes, they didn't talk with each other. Finally, Sora broke the silence between them, "My hobby is reading and I love black and white."

Killua was about to told her about himself when the teacher suddenly asked all the students to stop talking because he will be asking question. When Sora's turn has finally come, he asked, "When is Killua's birthday?"

Killua looked at her and she said, "January 1st." Her answered made Killua wanted to face palm himself. If she's going to lie, at least she can choose better than this! And what kind of teacher would believe in that foolish lie anyone wouldn't fell for?!

"What is his favorite color?"

"Grey."

The teacher looked at Killua, asking whether Sora answered right or wrong. Killua nodded at the teacher, obviously lying and the teacher asked him question, "What is Sora's favorite color?"

Easy question. "Black and white."

"How about her hobby?"

"Reading." The teacher looked at Sora and she nodded.

After he asked every student in the class, the bell had finally rang. He dismissed the class and it's finally time to go home. Killua stand and was ready to leave his place when suddenly a voice from his back said, "July 7th, blue."

He looked at her, "If you know that, then why did you lie?" He didn't know why, but she's a mystery for him. She said she loved him, but she never showed any indication that her words are true. Not like he was hoping though."Because they will know. Your fans, I mean. I don't want them to know." she smiled and a blush suddenly came out from nowhere.

Killua just don't get girls. They suddenly blushed and giggling, being selfish and he just don't get them. They could get all nice and all but turned mad in a blink of an eye without any real reason. And he's pretty sure that this girl called Sora was no different.

* * *

For those who don't know, Sora is Japanese translation for sky.  
Please review!


	2. Hand Print Outs

As a 16 years old girl, Sora's life was very wonderful. She went to school and study like any other students. Even though her scores were always fairly good and she always achieved top 10 in her grades, she has never showed it off. Everyone is her friends and she never had any enemy. She's kind to every person without any discrimination. Girls always looked up to her because of her attitude, even though they felt jealous and envy sometimes. Boys adore her because she's pretty and she never makes trivial things become a problem like any other girls did. Teachers like her because she's polite and always has a good grade.

Or so they thought.

As she was spacing out, looking at the sky near the window, the perfect seat of her, a boy was staring at the distance. Not like she didn't notice it, but she just decided to let him be as she didn't care of it. "Sora, can we meet somewhere today after school? There's something I want to tell you." A boy approached her; his face was very red because of blushing. His action was awfully obvious for Sora but still, she agreed to him. It will be impolite to reject it as he came personally and went to the trouble to ask her. The boy thanked her and immediately left her classroom as the blush has never left his face.

Sora opened her book to study even though the school still hasn't start yet. She noticed Killua accidentally heard her conversation with the boy from the way he moved when she said she agreed to meet him. And of course, she expected nothing. He just accidentally heard it, he didn't show any show of care so what should she do? She would only act like he didn't hear anything.

The bell rang, indicating it's time for every student to sit where their seat belongs and teachers to teach their cute students. Groaned and complains could be heard from her classmates as they walked to their seats. Some are still chattering while they were back at their own seat, some didn't show any care, and some paid attention. Well for Sora, she's one of the some people who didn't show any care. Sora has always kept it in her own mind but she knew, no one likes to be tied down in one place and has to study something they don't like, including her.

* * *

The day went by and it's time for teachers and students to go home. The boy who wanted to 'talk'to Sora said he will be waiting for her outside the school gate. She put all of her books inside her bag when unexpectedly, her neighbor who sat in front of her said, "Are you really going to meet him?" His voice was monotone, and his looks didn't show a concern. Well, maybe he just asks it for curiosity.

Sora was very surprised when Killua asked her that question. No, actually she's more surprised because Killua talked to her. She thought he will never talk to her again if she's not the one who brings up a topic. He didn't really care and ended the conversation as short as he can most of the time too, which Sora decided to shrug it all these times too.

"Yes, it would be very inappropriate if I declined his wish without any proper reason, right?" she answered. Killua shrugged his shoulder and walked to where his best friend is, didn't even bother to say anymore words out of politeness alone anymore.

Sora looked outside the window and saw the boy has arrived there. She checked her belongings again for one more time before heading to the school gate. Sora didn't know whether the boy is stupid or nervous, but after Sora come, the boy asked to change their meeting place. Sora will understand if he brought her to café or restaurant, but he led her to her own what is going on with the boy's head, but she decided to silently follow him anyway. It won't hurt, as the result of her answer would still be the same.

They entered the classroom and the boy confessed to her, just as usual things. The boy was handsome and not only that, many of her friends talked about him too. Even she heard about him sometimes. Well, she didn't pay any attention all these times but she keep accidentally heard some rumors about him sometimes. He was good at sports and his grades aren't bad. From what she heard, his family is also quite wealthy. If Sora was an average teenage girl, she would definitely accept him as her boyfriend. But sadly, she's not average at all. "I'm sorry but I can't see you that way." she answered as usual. The looks on her face made her seemed like genuinely sad with the fact she had to reject him.

Although in fact, she didn't.

The boy held her shoulder and started to violently shake her body, "Can't you give me just one chance?" He asked with a tone of pleading, which makes her respect to the boy turned around drastically. She never liked pushover guys, and guys who would go as low as pleading. Guys should be proud, full of pride, and manly.

"I'm really sorry, but I really can't accept you." Sora rejected him again, and that kind of snapped the boy's mind. The guy started to get even closer, made her squeak in surprise. Before Sora could scream for help, suddenly the sound of the door slammed open can be heard and a white haired boy entered the classroom.

"Mind to scram out of my sight?" Killua glared at the guy. His blue orbs were threatening him to let go of his doing.

The boy looked at him, pretending to be all strong even though he was shaking, "W-What? You think you can make me leave just like that?" He challenged, and Killua took one step closer to the room, making him tensed up.

"Oh so words are no good huh? Want me to talk with you during some fun action?" He challenged the boy back, glaring as the murderous aura was getting stronger and stronger, which makes Sora could felt the chill all the way to her spine. The boy got scared and he ran away as fast as he can, leaving both of them.

As the guy ran away, Sora only looked blankly towards the guy in front of her. Killua sighed as he scratched his head, giving a certain look to the girl. Sora backed down a little as she saw his stare was kind of… Intimidating. "You should learn from your mistakes. That boy made a bet with his friend who confessed to you in the rooftop to see if he can made you as his girlfriend or not." Killua explained while looking at her. He sighed hopelessly, knowing how defenselessly she acted.

"Well, it means both of them are not too fond to be rejected." She joked a little as she walked to his side and bowed, "Thank you for saving me again."

"This will be the last time I'll help you." Killua shrugged his shoulder. If he's not by any chance listened to that damn conversation in the morning, then he wouldn't need to help her like this. Ignorance is really bliss. But really, he just couldn't shrug this off or Gon will make him regretted it for sure. That boy sure knows how to say a word and two to the white haired.

Killua was going to go home as the voice of the girl stopped her footsteps, "I love you." This time, Killua ignored her. He already told her once that he's not interested in her, so he's not going to repeat himself. He always hated to repeat the same thing twice to the same person.

"If you said you're not interested in me, well then you're lying." The sentence made Killua stood in his place frozen. Sure, she's pretty, but there must be something wrong with her brain. Maybe that boy from before did something to her before or something like that.

"It's okay if you're ignoring me, but I will tell you this. I don't care whether you feel the same way or not, I just want to spend my time with you more." she declared proudly, there's no shyness on her face.

Killua sighed and continued to walk. What has he just got himself into?

* * *

Ten days had passed since Killua saved her. From that day, Sora always brought him bento which makes Gon very happy because he didn't need to buy him any food from cafeteria again. At first, Sora said it was only a thank you gift, that's why Killua accepted it. Or it's more like, Gon forced him to. The second time, he's going to refused it but Sora whispered to him, "If everyone saw you ate the food I brought, they will think we're in relationship. I know you don't care what they were thinking about, but your fangirl will definitely won't disturb you anymore."

As much as unfortunate it was, what she said was true. Since Sora started to spend her time with him in school, all of his fangirls are keeping their profiles low. Not like he didn't appreciated it, but he can't help but wonder how such thing could happened as like Sora said when he accidentally heard one of the girls said, "It's no use, let's just give up. After all, his girlfriend is Sora! There's no way we can beat her."

And there's also some who said, "They're so cute together! Just like prince and his princess. I wish someday I could be like them!"

Killua decided to ignore all the sentences. It's quite a benefit on his side too, so why not? It's not like he cares about how people think about him and Sora anyway.

He was about to walk away as he could hear a voice came from his right ear, "See? I told you." Sora suddenly come from nowhere and whispered in his ear.

That's when Killua realized, girls are not only annoying, they're also has unbelievable. The only way to know what a girl's thinking is to ask to another girl. Finally, Killua understand why there are so many girls hating each other. It's simple. It's because they knew what each other thought.

Good thing he didn't have a sister.

* * *

Laying his back on the rooftop, he's listening to his best friend, Gon, about why Sora didn't come to school today. Killua who didn't care only closed his eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness. It's not like he hated Sora or stuffs, but he's not into the idea of him caring for one of his fangirls.

"Ne, Killua." Gon called her white haired friend, waiting for his response.

"What?"

"I wonder why Sora was always smiling when she's with you." Gon's question made Killua frown. It's always been a mystery for him how Gon knew so much about girls, especially girls who like him, but he wondered why Gon never knew that Sora is also one of those girls.

"It's just your feeling, she smiles to everyone." Killua told the yellow eyes boy.

He seems to thinking for a while and shook his head, "No, her smile is different. I could tell, it was so obvious…"

Sometimes Killua wants to smash Gon in the head. How did he become so observant to something like this? He was defenseless and careless most of the time, dense and love how world works. Of course, Killua knew how Sora's personality always changed. If she's with other people, she's like wearing a mask, pleasing everyone with how she acted. It was so obvious for him of how fake she acted. But when she's with him, her expression became softened… As if she was more relaxed, and she seems to be much more natural. Many people didn't notice this though. After all, Killua too, never noticed this until they spent more time together at lunch breaks.

As a comfortable silence crept between the two, Gon was the one that broke it, "Oh right! I forgot to tell you, but Mito-san told me to do some stuffs with me after school today! So you have to go home alone today." Gon explained cheerfully, grinning and Killua just sighed at the sudden announcement. He always told him in the last minute.

Gon needed to stop his selfishness.

* * *

"Killua, can you bring this hand print outs to Sora's house?" The teacher asked. Damn it. Killua should've known there's something wrong when he was called to the teacher's office.

Killua narrowed his eyes into the smiling guy next to him. He sighed, "Sorry but-"

"Of course, sensei! Leave it to Killua!" Gon answered cheerfully as he accepted the printouts. Killua looked at the boy with widening pair of eyes, which cause the boy with spiky hair blinked to him in confusion, "What is it, Killua?"

"Thank you so much, you both! Well then, this is her address." The teacher smiled in content, and Killua just froze as Gon call him multiple times.

God, he's screwed.

He wanted to decline it. He really, really wanted to decline it. But luck is not on his side today.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter!  
Please give me review and I also want to thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter. It means a lot for me.  
Sorry for the bad grammar!


	3. Unpredictable

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I'm really sorry!"_

"…"

" _It's my fault."_

" _If it's really your fault… then you should repay it back, right?_

* * *

"So, you're awake now." Sora turned her head to found Killua sitting on her chair while playing with her rubric. Seeing this, she immediately sits up and took the rubric out of his hands. The pain in her head came back, making her stumble and fall on her bed.

Killua frowned when he saw her action. From what Gon said, Sora was living on her own without any of her relatives around. That's also the reason why he agreed to gave her the print outs without his best friend coming along with him. It will be a hassle for him to meet with her family. Stupid Gon, he accepted the teacher's request and suddenly disappear while saying something like he needed to meet his aunt.

Anyway, when Killua arrived in front of her apartment, the door was closed even though he had been knocking for many times. He would not waste his time with something as trivial as this. He only need to give her the print out and then he can go maybe he should tried to went in, he put his hands on the doorknob and turn it, making the door opened.

Killua was surprised. The door was opened from outside. It means the door wasn't locked. What kind of high school girl who lives alone and didn't lock her apartment door?

"Yes, I knew the door is not locked. Stop frowning." Sora closed her eyes, indicated she's still tired but from how she spoke, Killua knew she was teasing him. Maybe she thought that he cared. Well, she was wrong.

"I don't care about it. Now you're already woke up, I'm going to go home now." he declared.

"Wait, let's talk for a while. You already wait for me to wake up, after all..." Killua of course, turned down her request by saying he didn't have any time to waste. Just because she's prettier or smarter from other girls didn't make him likes her. Killua could careless of trivial things like that.

Killua already prepared to go home while she kept course, she's not shouting or something like that. The tears fell from her eyes while she used her right arm to cover it, her mouthshut without producing any sound.

Standing still, Killua didn't know what he's supposed to do. Part of him told him to leave her alone, saying it was one of her tactics so he would surrender himself to her. But the other part of him said the tears were real and his words had hurt her. He thought of it for a while and finally reached his conclusion. He will still go home. He's sure that Sora cried because she's still sick, making her became emotional. He also didn't want her to think that she was somehow special for him. Because she's not...

"… time…" Sora whispered. Killua turned to her again, waiting what she's going to say before he's going home. "Do you really think that you are wasting your time on me?"

Without leaving her any answer, he left.

* * *

Sitting on his desk, he laid his body to the table and tried to take some sleep, ignoring the teacher who is still speaking. Yesterday he played video games with his brother, Milluki until midnight so he didn't get any proper sleep. But the reason why he slept on the class has nothing to do with it. He slept because the teacher was boring.

"Sora, please wake your boyfriend up." the teacher who had gotten irritated because having a student like Killua ordered her. The teacher wished he can embarrass Killua by asking him some questions that would make him confused. Sadly, he already tried this and Killua ignored him. Again. If only someone could grant him permission to kick his butt, he will be very delighted. But unfortunately, he couldn't. After all, who's in their right mind kicked a Zoldyck?

"I'm sorry, Sensei. But I don't have any boyfriend." Sora declared making all of her classmates looked at her with widened eyes. Whispered can be heard everywhere, but Sora decided to ignore them. She could hear some of it though; they talked about something like,

"Aw, I ship her with Killua."

"Yes! I knew Killua will obviously pick me over her!"

"They broke up?"

"Killua-sama is available!"

"Just like I thought, there's no way Sora went out with him. I saw her yesterday with another man."

A loud shrieking sound stopped all their conversation, this time they turned to looked at Killua who woke up and kicked his table a bit. All eyes were looking at him, even the teacher. Thinking he got mad at them because of the loud noise, they kept silent for couple minutes and the bell rang. Killua left before the teacher dismissed the class while hoping he could get transferred to another school.

* * *

"Here's your bento!" Sora flashed one of her infamous smile to Killua who was spending his time on the rooftop, waiting for his so called best friend, Gon, to bring him his food. He lay on the floor with a manga on top of his face. The sun was too bright for his liking, so he needed something to cover it for his eyes.

"I thought you stopped playing house." Killua snorted, recognizing the girl's voice. If he's not wrong and chances are he's not, he heard about Sora refusing to wake him because she doesn't have a boyfriend, which is completely true and some boys saying Sora was meeting with a man. Funny, he thought she was supposed to be sick. True, he was asleep when he was in class. But the thing that was closed was his eyes, not his ears. So no wonder he heard what all the students are saying.

Suddenly, laugh can be heard from Sora. She closed her mouth, trying her hardest to not laughing at him. She shivered a bit as she hid another giggle, "Do you even realize what you are saying?"

Interesting, isn't it? The mighty Killua who has never shown any interest in girls and the one who left her apartment yesterday without looking back seemed to be annoyed because she told everyone they're not dating. Roller coaster mood.

Killua himself felt quite surprised when he said that. _Damn it, since when did I became a blabber mouth? Must be the side effect from being friend with that idiot._ He thought to himself.

Removing the manga from his face, he groaned, one of his ways to show his irritation. He obviously must clear this misunderstanding as soon as possible. He's not going to let her had some fantasy about him caring about what else she said or what she did. Oh please, he's Killua Zoldyck!

"You do realize that it was supposed to be a joke, right?" this time he looked at her to found her smiling happily while nodding. Something about her smile was bothering him. It's different, very different actually. Her smile wasn't like that. She usually had a smile like she's from another world. Beautiful, but unapproachable. She had a wider smile and a brighter expression. This time she looked more… human? He didn't know how to explain it but it's more natural and he liked it more when she's like this.

Wait, what?

Killua sit up and touched his forehead to check his temperature. Is he sick or what? First, he said something silly to her and now he's started to think he liked her smile? Had he finally gone mad?

"What are you doing? Are you not feeling well?" Sora asked, sounded like she's very concerned about him. Actually, she knew that Killua was healthier than ever right now. Still, she took his hand away from his forehead. After that, she's getting closer to him and finally her forehead touched his.

Poor Killua was very shocked. He was used on being confessed, that much is true. But the fact is, he had no experience with girls. Unlike his friend who were used talking to them and somehow can always stayed close with them, he was very bad at interacting with a female. He spoke badly at them and then they will never approach him again. Well, basically no one had ever gotten this close to him.

"Killua." Bad mistake, he accidentally looked at her eyes when she called him. Her black orbs seem to be absorbing his blue eyes, making him can't move and stayed still until...

 _Without looking, I see you_

 _Without listening, I hear you_

 _I wish to reached you, but I can't_

 _I wish to hold you, but I can't_

Sora step back and opened her cellphone. Killua only stared at her when she talked at the other side of the phone by,

"Moshimoshi."

"Eh? Today? Sure."

"Okay, 8 o'clock. I will be waiting for you~"

It took Killua a whole minute to understand what had happened. To put it in short words, Sora touched his forehead by hers and after that she called his name. Suddenly a ringtone came from her phone and she's widening the gap with him to answer the call.

And guess what had Killua done? Did he try to prevent any of the activity? The answer is… no.

"Who was that?" Killua tried to sound normal as he asked. At least he can do that much after their weird interaction. He was too nervous, making him completely oblivious at the fact that Sora was being a different person when she's talking to whoever-it-is. After all, Sora was supposed to be kind yet cool and beautiful yet untouchable, not some out going person.

"Killuaaaa! Here's your chocolate!" Gon slammed the door which made a very loud noise. He threw something and then he closed the door again. As dense as he can get, he thought both of them was having some private time together and he didn't want to disturb them.

Killua caught his chocolates and said, "That idiot was getting worse everyday."

"Maybe."

"I'm serious. He's getting weirder and stupider each day. Even _I_ wondered why I hadn't cut my ties with him."

"I know why. It's because a friendship turned to a bond."

Killua looked at her. He never knew someone like her could say something like that. She's more fit with the type who will say that friendship with no benefit was a hassle. But the weirdest thing wasn't that. He didn't know how, but he felt like he knows the continuations from her sentence.

"And that bond will never be broken."

Right after he said that, the atmosphere around her changed. Her eyes looked at him with infinite longing, betraying her face that was flat. For the second time today, their eyes interlocked each other. Killua still didn't know the reason but he was captivated every time he looked at her dark orbs. Just for a second, he felt guilty.

 _But guilty for what?_

He has done nothing wrong to her. He rejected her like he rejected any other girls. He also ignored her like he ignored his fangirls. He didn't feel anything about them so why he felt guilty to her?

Why does she always make him asking himself 'why'?

"You loved to eavesdropping, aren't you?" she closed her eyes, breaking their contact. "I'm going to call Gon. Make sure you eat your lunch." she continued, closing the door behind her as she left him alone at the rooftop _._

Laying his back to the ground, he looked again at the sky. The sun was not too bright anymore because the clouds were covering it. He stayed like that until Gon finally came with his usual cheered up mood and he decided it was time for him to eat his bento from her. Looking again at the sky for the last time, he found similarity between Sora and the sky while unexpectedly rains started to pours.

Unpredictable.

* * *

First of all, I want to say sorry because Killua is too OOC in this chapter. But believe me when I tell you this, everything happen for a reason. Well, that's all I could say to you guys. Don't want any spoiler, right? And for all of you to know, I do left some things without any explanation because some 'reasons' too.  
I'm such a bad author, I know.

Anyway, please leave some review!  
If you want to discuss something about this story, you can PM me. I will definitely answered you back.


	4. Fiancé

" _Once more."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Shut up."_

" _You have to stop_ _."_

" _You don't know anything about me."_

" _I do."_

" _Ah, yes. Of course you do. I will correct that. You knew too much."_

* * *

Rain was falling heavily as the teacher dismissed the class. Everywhere was cold and damp. No one would dare to venture outside and face the harsh condition, let alone to get wet. All students of Shiratorizawa High School were very upset about the weather. It was time for them to go home, they still has other plans than stuck in the same place they had been staying for the past 8 hours. But Mother Nature wouldn't give them a break. It was so unfair, most of them thought.

But not everyone thought like that.

Sora knew the rain was hated by many, but she had always adored it. For her, the sky is in the most beautiful view when it's raining. She enjoyed the existing being alone, peaceful yet cold. The sound, the smells, the feeling in the air, she loved all of them.

The peaceful and quiet classroom always helped Sora to focus. It's so calm and nice, she thought as she was writing in her notebook. Sora glanced at the silver haired guy that sat in front of her. They were the only students that were left on their classroom as everyone had already gone home, ignoring the rain. Except Gon, he was too busy playing in the rain. He was one of few people who can feel grateful about it.

Sora doubted a little, should she try to ask him? She took a deep breath, "Killua, I want to tell you a story." Sora stated as she walked towards the guy.

Killua didn't say anything to answer her. He merely looked at the sky and waited for Gon to finish. If this was normal occasion, he would accompany Gon, but today he felt rather weird because his conversation with Sora at today's lunch. Seeing this, Sora knew he wouldn't say anything and she started her story. She understood him too much.

"Once upon a time, there lived a Sun, a Sky, a Moon, and a Star. Four of them were best friends, living together in harmony, in balance without any disturbance. Without them, everything will perish; the world will be left with nothing. That's why; they kept each other close so there won't be any misunderstanding between them." Killua looked at the girl who ignored his glance. She only continued as she hid her little smile, happy that the guy took interest in it.

"Centuries passed and new creature comes, they're called Humans. They're weak, useless and vulnerable. They can't do anything by themselves without the help from the Sun. They need light, warm, and many other things. Because of this, Humans started to praise the Sun and ignoring the others.

"Blinded by the glory, the Sun who was supposed to stay with his friends, left them. Forgetting his duty, he drowned on his own selfishness. Karma had sown its own seed. Without the other three, Sun was useless. He only brought pain. The world becomes distorted. Everything became too hot, causing many living things died because lack of water. Human turned their backs on the Sun. They only cursed and whispered bad things about him.

"The Star who saw this approached the Sun, trying to cheer him up. But the Sun was filled with rage. Instead of feeling grateful, he hit the Star with all of his power. The Star got pushed away and his body became scattered. There's no way for him to get his body back to one piece.

"This time, the Moon was very mad. He couldn't believe that the Sun dared to do something like that. He had not only breaking the balance, he also harm Star. The Moon has always respected Star and always liked the Sun no matter how selfish he became, yet he wouldn't give any patience in this. He wants to take revenge, so he too, approached the Sun to let him felt the same way like the Star is.

"Before the Moon does anything to the Sun, the Sky came and immediately separates both of them. He was extremely sad. He loved all them with all of his soul. But the destiny already said another thing. They will never become together again no matter what. Leaving his true form, the Sky melted his body so he can protect the world from his friends.

" _I shall protect this world from any danger, includes my friends._ The Sky thought. Since then, the Sun and the Moon never met again for Sky had been separating both of them. Both Sun and Moon were very mad at the fact; they still hated Sky because of it until now. No matter how much Sky wanted to change that, he ignored all complains from both sides, knowing how the world will be scattered if he let them meet again.

Sora ended her story and turned at Killua, asking his opinion about the story with her eyes glancing full of expectations. Killua shrugged his shoulder, "It's quite good story for a kid."

"Really?" Sora laughed in relief. He was confused; he didn't think he said something funny. It was the other way; he was mocking her, so why does she seem to be very happy?

"I used to be acquainted with someone who loves this story and believe me, he's not a kid. If I'm not wrong, he's 16 years old like us." she stopped her laughed and gazed at the rain. Killua observed her. He knew whoever she was talking about, he was an important person for her. Not like he cares though.

She stayed like that for a whole minute then swiftly looked at him. "Do you want to know why the rains exist?" Killua blinked. Did she think he was that stupid?!

"It's because the Sky is lonely. He was surrounded by many but no one can company him. Whatever he did, he will always be alone. That's why he treasured his friends. However, even his friends left him, hated him. That's why he's crying." Sora explained.

Before Killua could say anything, Gon appeared with wet clothes hanging on his body. He called Killua and told him the rain had stopped. Killua never realized that. He was too busy listening her story and didn't pay any attention to his surrounding. In some way, she constantly got his attention whether he likes it or not, and it sometimes irritated himself. He stands up from his seat and walk to the door. Before really leaving the Sora in the classroom by herself, he looked at her, "So that's why sky has always been so beautiful." Killua said and walked away, not seeing how Sora's reaction to it.

* * *

Today is Saturday. It means Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio will meet up. Killua would never know Kurapika or Leorio if Gon had never introduced them. Both of them are upperclassmen and Killua never socialized with probably anybody. Like, seriously, he didn't really care about those sociality stuffs. Occasionally, he questioned how he became friend with Gon. Somehow, everyone loves being around with him. He's cheerful, honest, and kind to everyone. He's someone who everybody will trust.

Leorio was a hot blooded person. Like Gon, they take action without thinking. Except Leorio has a higher tempered than Gon is. He yelled a lot, a pervert, and obviously stupid. But again, similar to Gon, he's also kind and stupid. Sure, he talks big and always he's rude. Then again, he always helps anyone without hoping to get something back.

Kurapika, on the other hand was rather different from both of his friends. He's calmer, smarter, and clearly he wasn't someone who anyone can simply get close to. He was cautious to everyone. However, he trusted their 'little group' and opened up to them.

The three of them were already best friends before Killua moved into this school. Gon approached him and then introduced him to the other two. Of course, at first Killua refused to befriend with someone like them. He supposed that they only like the 'Zoldyck' name. Zoldyck was one of the richest families after all. They have many companies and someday, all of them will be passed down to him. He's the heir after all.

Fortunately, Gon never gave up and Killua heard his conversation with his other classmates.

He still remembered it like it was yesterday. He's just finished changing his shirt after P.E. and walked into the classroom. But before he reached the door, he heard from the other side of the door his name being called.

" _He's really arrogant! He probably thought he was the best and all of us were only trash!"_

" _True! Just because he was rich and handsome he felt like he owned the world!"_

" _Damn rich kid."_

" _Well, I hope he will marry me though. I love his moneyyyyyy!"_

" _I wonder why he moved to our school."_

" _The answer is really simple, he want to show off!"_

 _For him, something like this was common, another daily basis. Since the very first day he started school, every student nor the parents always says the same thing over and over again. About he trying to be the best and making the other kids looked badly, his image as the rich-snob kid. He was used to this kind of treatment. That's why; he was surprised when he heard there's someone who disagrees with them._

" _Gon, I saw you yesterday talking to him. You want his money too, right?"_

" _Eh? Why?" Killua's mouth twitched a bit. Did that moron just asked 'why'?_

" _I don't know. Maybe to buy new shoes or something."_

" _I don't need it, my shoes are still alright."_

" _Don't try to be a goody-two-shoe, Gon! We know you want something from him. Other than his money and his good looks, there's nothing good about him!"_

" _Really? He was smart too, you know." This time Killua can't hold it anymore; he opened the door and laughed. The other kids looked at him in horrors, afraid he by any chance heard them talking bad about him._

 _Killua ignored their stares and walked to Gon. Gon smiled from ear to ear seeing Killua attempted to talk to him after ignoring him for the past few days. Finally stopped laughing, Killua said, "Want to eat lunch break together?"_

Well, since then they spent their time almost together. He thought it will be boring to be doing the same routine over and over again, but being with Gon had never bored him. He always does the strangest thing and he didn't know how, he will magically become part of his schemes.

Leorio glanced at Killua who was quiet for a while. "Hey, Killua. I found out from my friend that you have a girlfriend now, you little traitor!" the idiot slurped his drink and glared at him after yelling some stupid thing.

Kurapika blinked as he recalled something, "Actually, I heard the rumors too. So it's true?" This time the blonde said. Amusement paints his face.

"Ohhh! So you and Sora already in relationship?" the densest person in their group finally opened his mouth.

Hearing their remarks, Killua chocked and quickly gulped his chocolate milkshakes. Do they know that they're not allowed to talk something so brainless when someone eating?

"Wait. Sora? By any chance, do you mean Sora Skylar?"

"Yup! So you know her, Kurapika?"

Leorio snorted at the innocent Gon. He was pretty sure that Gon had never watched the news or read newspaper.

"Her family company ranked number 2 when it comes to business and industry." Kurapika continued.

"You're kidding right?" Killua looked at his friend with disbelief. He knew about the Skylar, but he never knew about Sora was that Skylar!

Wait… Is that why she confessed to him?

Truth to be told, his father had once tried to 'discussed' to him regarding marriage. He said he already found suitable person for that matter. Guess who it was. Yeah, he said it's the successor from Skylar and given what his butler said, Skylar only had one daughter. He wants both families to get together so it will become stronger than ever.

To say Killua furious was an understatement. Now it all makes sense. After he turned down his father's offer, suddenly she entered his life. He should have known this from the start. Why did he let his guard down? Right now she must be laughing at his foolishness. He should realized this sooner!

"Killua? Are you alright? You have some scary expression there." Concerned Leorio asked without getting any reply. He felt like Kurapika was saying something wrong. The look on Killua face was worst than when the chocolate seller announced the chocolate was out of stock. Basically, it's the scariest.

Slamming the table, Killua stand up and get out from the restaurant. Leorio tried to take him back to his seat but Kurapika hold his hand, signaling him to let the white haired boy go. Gon didn't move from his place. He didn't know what's going on with his best friend but he trusted him. Whatever it is, he's sure Killua needed time to be alone for now. He will talk to him later.

* * *

Sora was watching a movie when someone opened her apartment door. There, stood Killua who was very enraged at the moment. He closed the door behind his back and walked towards the one whom responsible of his current emotions.

She stared at him with confusion. She was happy when she saw him. But then again, his expression absolutely shows how mad he is. "Killua?" she tried to called his name.

"Shut up. Tell me, are you that desperate to become one of the Zoldyck?" Killua himself didn't know why he acted like this. He used to tell himself that he didn't care what others think about him. He was used to this. He knows all of them only want him for their own greed. He knows… so why did he still felt disappointed when he thought she was one of them?

Touching his face, Sora leaned closer until their forehead meets. "Killua, do you trust me?" Killua stayed still and silent. He's not going to fall for her trick anymore.

"If I were to choose between you and the world, even if everything is taken away from me, if it's you, i'm okay. The only thing i want from you is you. Without you, I can't do anything." she hugged him. He wanted to shake her off but he can't. His body was betraying his mind. He was supposed to be mad, at least he understand that much. Did the fool girl think just by one hug then everything will be alright?

They stayed like that for a full minute until someone knocked on her door. Pushing him away she said, "But right now there's something I have to do first."

Leaving him behind, she yelled at the person outside to come in and the sound of door opening and closing can be heard. "You should lock your door, it's not safe for a young girl like you."

Killua can't believe it.

 _That voice…_

Killua come out from her room, walking slowly as he confirmed the person. His eyes were widened as he saw a familiar figure.

"Kil? What are you doing in here?" His black hair and black eyes match Sora perfectly as they stand side by side.

"I can ask the same question." He stated as he stared at the guy who walked in casually with his usual straight face.

"Eh? I was only visiting my fiancé."

* * *

Shiratorizawa is the name of the school in Haikyuu! Any of you guys watch that anime?  
Thankyou for the review! Hope you like this chapter~


	5. Zoldyck

" _You deserve an award for putting up with me."_

" _You are my award."_

" _I've never knew you can make a joke."_

" _I'm not joking."_

" _Ah. Yes, I should have known."_

" _Agree."_

" _When are you going to stop all of this?"_

" _Never."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because even death can't separate us."_

" _Too bad, this time you will fail again."_

" _Do I have to lose you too?"_

* * *

Silva examined around the room and cleared his throat, "So, Sora…. How do you feel about your relationship with Illumi?" The white haired man broke the silence in the dining room. Inside the room, the situation was awkward.

It was supposed to be a beautiful Sunday. She would be watching Spirited Away while drinking her tea, laying her head on the pillow, and the best thing was she didn't need to act as oh-so-perfect-Sora-Skylar. But no, destiny was cruel. She soon to be mother-in-law announced she wants to meet with her. So, her usual schedule was abandoned today.

"I think I'm really lucky to have Illumi as my fiancé, he has treated me very well since we got introduced." Sora answered, smiling pleasantly while obviously completely lying. She was hiding her irritation with her oh-not-so-famous-smile. If only she didn't need to bear the name of her family then she will left the room long ago.

"Good, because I can't wait to carry my grandchild." this mere sentence made everyone in the room freeze except the one who said it, Mrs. Zoldyck. Oblivious to this fact, she continued, "When I married into this family I was also 16 and Silva was one year later we already had our first child. I wish the two of you will do the same." She sang cheerfully as she thought everyone in the room had the same thoughts. But in fact, they weren't.

One minute passed.

The two oldest men in the room was the first to recover, although still completely in loss at the statement. They didn't expect something like this would happen. They thought Kikyo called the girl because she wanted to examine her, not to ask the girl to bear her son's child. The woman still succeeds to surprise them even when they had been together for long time. _That's one of her charm,_ her husband thought as he still keep his straight face and not utter a word.

Milluki, Alluka, and Kalluto were shivering at the idea of his oldest brother having a child. One Illumi was good enough for them; they don't need another miniature of him in their life. They can't even imagine him as a husband, let alone a father.

Killua cut a slice of a mouthful pudding, "I can't wait to have my first niece too." the younger white hair put the chocolate pudding into his mouth. He smirked and chewed his food as he saw the priceless expressions some of them gave.

"Really? If Mom and Killua want to, I will prepared the marriage as soon as she graduated." the black eyes man declared.

Holding her tongue, Sora's only reaction was smiling. That smile never left her lips since she arrived at Zoldyck's residence. She tried to recall if she by any chance had any memory about one of the Zoldyck able to hear someone's opinion. Oh look, it's empty.

"I shared Illumi's opinion. If it pleased you Kikyo-san, I will be more than content to fulfill your wish." Sora exclaimed, not bothering to look at Killua who was snickering at her.

* * *

To say Killua is surprised was completely an understatement. He can't believe his eyes. Inside his room, Sora was sitting on his couch. She turned her head when he closed the door and greeted him, "Hello."

"How?" Killua asked, earning questioned look from her. "Don't pretend you don't know. How do you know my password?" Each room inside the Zoldyck's mansion has passwords. They used this system to make sure there's no intruders came in.

Putting down the book she was reading, she casually answered him with another question, "Would you believe me if I said you were the one who told me?"

Killua frowned. The girl in front of him was testing his patience. "Why are you here?" he ignored her silly question. Probably Milluki babbling his mouth again.

"Would you believe me if I said you were the one who invited me?" this time she walked to his balcony. After their dinner, Kikyo had asked her to stay for the night. She said Sora need to get closer to this family so she could be more comfortable when they spend time together.

"Crazy." he muttered and took his chocolate from the fridge, not pressing this any further. From the dinner earlier, he finally realized it. Sora was good at talking. No wonder his parents liked her.

But for him, she was infuriating.

"For you."

See? He just labeled her crazy and she turned it into flirtation.

He really wants to kick her out from his room. Hell, he barely held himself to strangle her to death. He cursed himself for softening a bit for her. After what happened yesterday, his eyes were finally opened again.

Everyone only wants him for what he is, not who he is.

"I want to clarify things with you." she started to walk to his direction. "Just like what Illumi said yesterday, he and I fall into situation like this because of your fault."

Killua noticed she used 'he and I' rather than the word 'us'.

"And again, if you changed your mind, you can ask your father so I can be engaged to you." Killua narrowed his eyes. Her words are true. When he rejected his father offers he never thought that Illumi will have to do it instead of him.

"Why should I? Maybe I looked like this, but I'm really excited of being an uncle." he knew he was acting childish. Unlike him, Sora didn't have any choice. She doesn't have any sibling to share the burden. Still, her response for his mother at dinner was too good. She was smooth talker. There's no guarantee that she was also lying about many things to him.

"Jealous?" she chuckled at his words.

"In your dream." he's not jealous. Why should he? She was nothing for him. She could even die tomorrow and he won't bat an eyelid for her.

"A nice dream, indeed."

Then silence. Killua chewed another chocolate. He was sure no matter what he did; the black haired girl won't get out from his room. He had been thinking about leaving her alone, but this is his room! It will hurt his pride as a man.

"Killua." She stared at him, waiting for a response. "If somehow, Gon and I were in dangerous situation… Who will you save first?"

"The answer is quite obvious, isn't it?" Killua glanced at her.

She nodded, "I understand why you chose him. I only made it rain for you, and he was a sunshine. He makes you happy, and that's something I couldn't do."

Woah. Some drastic mood changed. Ten minutes ago she was so proud of herself and now she's becoming more dramatic. "For the first time in my life, I agree with you." Killua's face brightens. So this girl realized her place, after all.

"Another question, between Gon and Alluka, who would you choose?" Killua didn't understand it. He can understand when the girl compare herself with Gon, but why Gon and Alluka? Her question didn't make any sense. He can't guess her true intention by asking him like this.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that one." She suddenly said when Killua opened his mouth to answer her. In one swift move, she turned her head up, looking at the night sky. "If it was me, I would choose you. And I would choose you over and over. Without any pauses, without a doubt, in a heartbeat, I'll keep choosing you." Her voice came out as a whisper, not as loud as Killua thought it would be.

"Listen here." He put one of his hands on his neck. He already stopped eating when she was in the middle talking. "I don't know what made you 'like' me, but you really need to move on. I will never return your feeling." Her feeling was troubling him. It's not like he didn't enjoy her company, he's just not interested in 'love'. He wished the girl will give up already.

Have any of you got rejected by your crush? How does it feel? Hurt? Pain? Want to cry? Feeling you're not good enough? But what if the person who rejected you then personally gave you advice to move on? It's not only those feelings, you must also felt shamed.

Well fortunately, Sora isn't your average girl. "I refused. Moving on would mean finally letting you go and I don't want to forget you."

"Many guys out there waiting in lines for you, it doesn't have to be me." Killua shrugged his shoulder.

"I prefer rainfall over sunshine and maybe that explains why I'd choose you over anyone else."

"Are you really sure? If by any chance I date you, there would never be any feeling inside our relationship."

 _It won't ever happen though,_ he silently thought.

She chuckled, "Life is full of _sometimes, always,_ and _never._ But not with _forever._ " she looked confident about her answer. Quite an optimist, thinking Killua will someday changed his opinion.

"Then I take it you would not care if your heart got broken?" Killua smirked. Two can play this game. Although she was annoying as hell, but it was quite fun talking to her like this. This girl never run out of ideas to talk back, not like any girls who will cry because they ran out of words.

"If anyone's going to break this heart, I think it should be you." She smirked back at him. She's not making it easier.

"You're making a grave mistake, miss." He mocked her.

"A mistake repeated more than once is a decision."

"What makes you think you loved me? Prove it." He knows she won't be able to escape this one. She can't prove anything to him.

Sora eyes widened. She walked towards him, not looking at the moon anymore. Until there's only 3 feet distance between them, she laughed. Killua narrowed his eyes. There's nothing funny. He could swear the girl in front of him was insane.

"Of course I love you." She said, "I don't give people I don't love the power to destroy me. I trust you."

This time Killua eyes widened. "Really?" Maybe she doesn't know the true meaning behind the word trust. "Trust is like giving someone a loaded gun, pointing it at your chest, and trusting them not to pull the trigger."

"Positive. Even if you shot me and left me, I still want you back. Even if it means I got shot again." she titled her head to the right as she smiled.

Killua's good at judging people. He can saw the difference between those who only talked and mean their words. From what he saw, she was serious about everything she said before until now. There's no lie in there. He wondered why he never realized it up until now. The way she moved around him, the way she smiled, the way she talked, there were only sincerity in there. He let out a breathe, it's time to decided whose the winner on this matter.

"It won't be easy to make me fall for you."

Sora walked again, she reached his neck and pulled his head to get closer. "I don't need easy." Her voice was low and her eyes were locked into his. "I just need possible."

Relaxing his face, Killua laughed for the first time in front of her. She was a genius at making him out of character. "I give up, you're insane." He said, not using the word 'crazy' anymore after what she said before. He learned it quick.

"After all, Killua. Who will you choose? The person you love unconditionally, but they may never feel the same or the person who unconditionally loves you, but you may never feel the same?"

* * *

 _In spite of all, I hold on to you closer and tighter_

 _In spite of all, I've become more and more greedy_

 _Until a thousand arrows pierce my heart, my heart will only give up then._

 _My left palm holds an empty heart_

 _My right palm holds a heart entrenched in love_

 _My fingers interlock to hold prisoner the essence of the heart_

 _The sacrifice of our love is embedded deeply in my bones_

 _Is it possible to not accept the fate of our love?_

 _Is it possible to not accept the destiny of our life?_

 _If it is all possible then use my life to save yours_

 _This voice…_

 _Killua recognized this voice… but who?_

 _There's so much pain in her voice... Why?_

 _Somehow, he felt… guilty._

" _Who are you?" he asked. The girl stop singing, turning her head to looked at him. She was too far from him so he can't see her face._

" _You don't remember me." Rather than answering his question, she looked like she was talking to herself. "You lie again."_

 _Killua didn't understand what she was saying. Lie?_

" _You promised!" her voice was shaking. She's crying._

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _You said you will come back!" the girl seemed mad right now, she was walking towards him. In her hand, she was holding something big._

 _Killua didn't reply her. He was watching her as she walked each step closer. "Remember me. Remember us. Remember all we used to be." and then she hit his head with something hard._

 _But before Killua black out, he muttered, "Sora?"_

* * *

There was no sun yet and it was a little dark outside with the leaves swaying because of the cool breeze and the birds were still sleeping in their nest. No one has started their day yet.

Killua panted on his bed, his eyes were wide open. Breathe in, breath out. He tried to slowing his heartbeat. His head hurt and tears started to foam on his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Just like as fast as he woke up, he fall into his slumber again.

" _I'm going to leave now."_

" _Don't leave."_

" _I'm going to come back so…"_

" _Liar."_

" _No- don't you know how much I love you?"_

" _Can't you show that love to me right now?"_

" _I love you…"_

" _Can't you stay by my side?"_

* * *

Sora was up and all dressed in her high school uniform. It was six o'clock in the morning, which was very early. She looked at herself in full-length mirror; she had to make sure she was presentable in front of the Zoldycks. Satisfy with what she saw, she walked out of her room and decided to pay a quick 'visit' a certain high school boy before she started her day.

Monday had never felt so good before.

"Good morning." she chirped happily as she entered his room. The light was on; meaning the owner already woke up.

Killua didn't bother to greet her nor glanced at her. He was in extremely bad mood. First, today was Mon(ster)day. Two, he has a headache. Three, he seems to forget something important. He tried to recall it again and again but the more he tried, the headache became more painful. It's just like the memories itself refused to be known by him.

 _What is it?_ He ignored the pain that screamed inside his head. He himself also wondering why he was trying so hard, he could just left it alone and someday he will remember it again. _I don't know what I'm doing, but I know something is missing._

"It's not good to push yourself." She gulped the tea she was drinking. Where did the tea come from? From Killua's fridge. How did she know there was a tea in there? She was the one who put it last night. And yes, she made it herself when Killua was too busy with his own business.

Clenching his teeth, he closed his eyes to concentrate. The pain was becoming more hurt each second, but he started to felt something.

 _The sky was dim and beautiful, enveloped in the color of galaxy blue. The proximity between them were near, enclosed in the capsule where the city skyline could be seen in the horizon. The cyan haired female creased, insinuation filled her heart as she clenched her fist. She was too happy lately; there must be price for it. Countless thoughts percolated in her mind._

 _However, the time will not stop for anyone._

 _The ferries wheel was slowly moving._

" _Killua." the boy only stared at her. His blue eyes were locked into her red eyes, completely mesmerized by it. "What do you exactly like about me?"_

 _The boy was taken aback by her question. His eyes widened for a second and turn into a gentle one. "Everything?"_

" _Give me one." The girl grin, she likes their little talks. "I will tell you about mine if you answer me."_

 _The boy knows that she was only trying to distract herself from her thought. "Hmmm. You're funny?"_

" _Oh please, lie better." She rolled her eyes. He remembered when she used to hate them, saying it were better if she wear soft lens. Her eyes wasn't scarlet like Kurapika, her was red. As red as blood. Really contrast her soft cyan haired. But both of those features blend well with her skin tone._

" _So not cute." Killua snickered, obviously trying annoyed the girl. She pouted and looked outside the window, implying she won't talk to him until he apologized. He continued, "I like that."_

 _The girl glanced, seeing his smirk totally dropped her will to sulk. He can read her too well for her inconvenience. "Well, I like it when you made promise to me."_

" _What? It was so random!" the boy exclaimed. The girl in front of her was a genius at randomness._

 _The girl smiled at this. She still remembered it as clear as a day when she started to had a conversation with him before. He said the same thing with the same expression. Funny. "Hn, random was my middle name?"_

" _You realized that you it was a question and not a statement, right?"_

" _You think?"_

" _Weird."_

" _Agree, only weird person capable of loving you"_

 _Killua raised an eyebrow. It was a mock. He too, knew it was a mock. But he was happy hearing the girl said that. Never once she said 'I love you' to him, but she always giving him many remarks like that. "Maybe I should find another weird person."_

" _Then I shall wait for your arrival in front of my door."_

" _You have given yourself too much credit."_

" _And you are delusional."_

 _Then silence. It was like dancing when they're talking. Forward and back. Even if they closed their mouth, the air between them was peaceful. There's no awkward tension._

" _So… you like it when I made promise to you?" The girl nodded. "Then will you promise me something?"_

 _The girl stared blankly at him. He never asked her to promise before. "Anything."_

 _Killua took her hands, holding them tightly, "Promise me you will always be with me. You're not allowed to leave me."_

" _Why?" the girl was confused._

" _I love you." Without the hesitation the boy stated. He's not blushing like he used to._

" _I will if you promised to me too."_

" _Oh? I thought just seconds ago you said 'anything'."He looked at her, never breaking their contact with each other. "What is it?"_

" _Don't use other people as an excuse to go kill yourself." If this was another person, he will smack her head and yelled at her. This is Killua who we're talking about, why in the chocolate he went to kill himself?_

 _Sadly, it was -, not just any girl request. He's not allowed to do such thing to her; she was too precious for him. "I promised I will never use other people as an excuse for me to kill myself." He went along with what she wants. No matter how silly her request is._

 _Her face went bright after he finished his sentence. "I promised I will always be with you, no matter what happened." She rested her forehead on his._

 _Killua was used to this, another of her weird hobby. "I won't go killing myself with you by my side." He said as the girl looked at him._

 _Suddenly the scene became was like that for a minute and then it changed to a certain brother of the white haired boy._

" _I'm sorry."_

* * *

Killua stared at the black haired girl who was sleeping next to him. Her head was resting on his bed while she was sitting on his seat. She slept peacefully, like she has no care for this world. It was the first time for Killua to saw her expression like this. It was not stern, playful, or elegant. It's just… natural.

Moving his body, he realized she has been holding his left hand. Slowly, he pulled it from her grasp. He only succeeded to take back his thumb though. Sora was holding him tightly. When he tried to move again, Sora frowned and she holds him stronger.

Giving up, he stayed lying on his bed. He could force to pull his hand, but he didn't want to wake up Sora. At least she's not as annoying when she's awake. Checking the clock, he sighed when it showed the time. 6 p.m. He must've missed school today. Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Who cares."

He closed his eyes again, drowning in his thought. Today was weird. All he knew was he wake up because his head was hurt and then black. Sighing, he was grateful the headache was already gone. Maybe he lacks of sleep.

"Killu?" ten minutes passed and finally Sora woke up from her slumber. Good thing Killua's hand wasn't cramped. "Good evening." She smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Killua sat up. The girl was looking at him with shining eyes.

"Of course I am! The first thing I saw when I woke up were you!" she giggled. Wait. He didn't know Sora could do something like that. He thought she would be someone who said that giggling only something commoners only do. Sometimes he forgets that Sora too, was a normal teenager.

Killua blush a little when he heard this. Damn, Sora must be learning this technique from Gon. She knew if she said something like this he would be embarrassed. He should have plastered Gon's mouth. "Whatever."

Sora smirked, inwardly thanking Gon. He was a handful source.

"I will take my leave now." Killua eyes following her movement. "I will ask the butler to bring the food to your room. I expect you won't have any problem, will you?"

"No." and then, she left.

Definitely weird. She was good at guessing him. She already predicted that he's not in the mood to meet with his family. But still, he can't help but noticed the drastic change in her emotions. First, she was like a child who got a candy and then suddenly without any warning she turned into her usual mode.

Maybe she would become a great actress.

"Killua-sama. You food is ready." It was Gotoh's voice.

"Come in." In Zoldyck's residence, only three people beside the family members could enter their rooms. The first one was Tsubone. Silva put his trust on her and Kikyo knows she will never against her orders. The second was Gotoh. Silva saw his potential and even if he knew Gotoh actually preferred Killua instead of him, he believed he won't betray the Zoldyck. The third was Sora. She's not the official member yet, but maybe Silva already granted her permission. Seeing she was no threat for the family.

"Sora…" Killua said, looking at Gotoh. "What do you think of her?" Gotoh wasn't the wisest person he had ever met, but he was interested about his opinion on her. He never saw her interacted with a servant before.

"Young mistress was charming." One of his hands raise to touched middle of his glasses. "Even Tsubone quite adored her." he continued and put the food on the table.

One of Killua's eyebrows was raised. "Tsubone? That's weird."

"Yes. Maybe it's because compared on every woman Milluki-sama had brought into this house, she was the only one who befriend with us."

"What do you mean by 'befriend'?" Killua had seen the females his brother date before. He dared to bet all of them were after his money. No one in their right mind would fall for his fat sibling.

"Young mistress occasionally smiled at us and started conversation. Not only that, the porridge I brought here was made by her. She also insisted to help us with our work."

Killua stared at Gotoh. There's something not right with his explanations. Sora came to this place yesterday, but Gotoh made it looks like she had been here few times already.

Reading his master mind, Gotoh continued, "She has been coming here with Illumi-sama since one month ago."

No wonder he never saw her. His house was very big. Even between members of family, it was quite hard to meet with each other without planning for it first.

"You're dismissed." Gotoh bowed and walked out from Killua's room. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It was late. Everyone should have already been on their bed, prepared to sleep. However, Killua had a guest.

"You should rest, no?"

"Maybe I would if you get out from here." He glared at her.

His mother is really a _wonderful_ person. That day, she gave another _smart_ idea about Sora staying here permanently than living in an apartment. Did Sora accept it?

It's Sora who we're talking about. Of course she did.

"You and I know it was a lie." What she said was true, Killua already slept too much for today.

"You're noisy."

"Ah, what a marvelous opinion."

"And annoying."

"Really?" she smirked. "If it's true, then I want to have a conversation regarding my engagement."

Killua lay on his bed; his eyes were staring to the wall. He was thinking many ways to made her never take another step inside his room again. Changing the password won't do, he was sure the girl has her own style to get something as trivial like that.

"Do you want me to marry your brother?" she sipped her coffee. Caffeine never affects her anymore, since she had too much of them. But she's not addicted to it; it was some kind of hobby to drink tea or coffee.

"I shipped you two." It's Killua turn to smirk.

"Hn. Not going to change your mind?" Killua shook his head, glancing at her. She returned his looks and pouted. She always acted childish whenever they're alone. Very different if there's someone else.

Bringing her cup with her, she walked towards the door and left Killua alone. His smirked gone and his eyes widened. _She left?_

* * *

Sora opened her door, narrowing her eyes to the sudden revelation of a long, black haired man. "What a pleasant surprise." Sora closed the door behind her and moving towards the man. She shown her usual smile again, which Illumi recognized about.

"You liked being surprised like this?" He asked, although he wasn't really concerned with it.

"I love surprise."

"Then I will do this more often." The man sat on the bed, waiting for the girl to do the same. "Any progress?"

A sigh escaped her lips, "None, I need more time. Your brother wasn't the easiest person to fall in love." She let out deep breath. Well, she does know this wasn't going to be easy.

"Should have known. Even you can't make his heart waver." He blinked, watching the girl playing with his hair. Another bad habit, but he didn't mind if it was her.

"I said I need more time, I haven't failed yet." He stared at her without breaking any contact. "After all, I captured you."

"I believe you were to one who got caught."

"Maybe? Who cares, you love me." She ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"More like I _need_ you to control Killua."All of sudden, a pair of strong arms snaked around her body. She let out a soft shriek in surprise.

After seconds passed, she regained her compose. "Oh? Have I unlocked another new character from the calm Illumi?"

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late update! Right now I'm in 12th grade, so I don't know if I can upload every week or not, but I will try my hardest.  
Thank you for all who reviews and follow / favorite this story, it means a lot for me.


	6. Change, perhaps?

_I'm here, the closest I can be, by your side_

 _And that's just fine for now_

 _Tell me gently, the rest of your dreams_

 _That you have started to tell me one day_

 _That song, he had heard it before. But where?_

" _Love is mysterious, don't you think? You can train your physic as much as you want, but when it comes to this," she touched his chest, "Suddenly you realize that you're only a weak human."_

" _You're thinking too much." He ruffled his beloved cyan haired girl._

" _I'm only stating the fact."_

 _What kind of world_

 _Is waiting for us at the end of this path of the unknown?_

 _Will the voiceless voices, disappear without reaching anywhere at this rate?_

" _Where are you?"_

 _Her cyan eyes were empty as they scan the room. He left her._

" _That's why I told you." She struggled to kept her tears from falling down. "I'm bad at giving up when it come to you."_

* * *

Winter break has finally come. Students were supposed to spent their time with happiness because they're now free from the evil creature called school. Although it's only for a moment, freedom is such a nice thing to have. However, our main character here seemed to have a big problem.

Killua's frown never left his face even only for one second. His mouth kept munching the chocolate in his right hand while glaring at a certain black haired girl who didn't give a damn about him. Sitting on his couch has become his routine since when, he did not remember. All he knew that once again, his room had been monopolized by his… stalker.

Inwardly, he questioned himself how in the world such thing could happen without him realizing it. But thinking about it again, even if he was given one more chance to go back to the past to change the future, he would definitely fail. The girl was too persistent for his liking.

Sighing, he turned his gazed from the girl and turn on the television. He pushed the button, searching for interesting movie to watched. After keep changing the channel for a while, he finally found some kind of broadcast about cats. Thinking that it's better to watched cats than dramas about humans arguing with each other because of romance, he decided that video about cats were definitely more watchable.

How he wished his friends could spare their time for him.

Leorio had informed the squad that he wouldn't be able to celebrate christmas together because he must study for his exams next month. Gon and Kurapika were doing part time job to earn money because they said the payment was higher when it's weekend. Kurapika works everyday, so it's not weird at all. But Gon's case was a little bit different. Since December came, he couldn't stop bragging about how excited he is to give his aunt and granny surprise gifts.

Killua wondered whether he could used Gon's idea to made Tsubone and his mother to stop annoy him.

Who is he trying to kidding with, there's no way he will succeed.

Not noticing the ticking clock, he realized there's something wrong inside his room. Something was missing. No, rather than something, it was lack of presence. He turned off his tv to tried to feel it again.

Yup, there's no sound of paper getting turned over.

He looked back to check on her and saw the most reasonable situation. She was sleeping on his bed with his pillow and his blanket comfortably. Again. Does the girl has self esteem? For chocolate sake, this time she also used his pajama. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that she had mental sickness.

He stood up and went to check her again, this time close up. Her usual fake smile had been missing again, replaced with natural 'o' shaped that formed on her lips. Just like he thought, she was much better when she was quiet.

"When will you give up on me?" he said to no one particularly. He himself didn't know why he suddenly asked such question.

"You hate me that bad?" Killua didn't expect to be answered nor he wished for she to listened. However, things that have already been said can't be taken back. "I'm sorry, please bear with me a little longer."

"You're pretending?" So she was only acting to fell asleep when she's actually awake.

She didn't open her eyes. "Sometimes."

"And what do you mean by 'little longer'?" he saw her tears slips.

"It means I will begone from your life, but now isn't the time."

"Huh?" did he heard her wrong?

Before he got the chance to ask her anymore question, she wiped the salt water on her face, erasing it like it never existed from the very first place. Her usual grin formed and casually she talked, "Want to spend christmas eve together?"

"I'm not done yet, what do you mean by gone?" he wouldn't let her change the subject like she wanted to. She had an explanation to do, after all.

"You're so weird. Do you forget who I am? I'm Sora Skylar. The only daughter from Skylar family who happens to engaged with your brother because you declined it." She flicked his forehead with her left hand rather than her right. "I don't know how much longer I can keep our relationship like this. Someday, it will come to an end."

Killua was rather conflicted. How did he supposed to react when she looked so much in pain? He never cared about girls matters, so why did he was troubled this much? He would not escaped it, it is true that she was stuck with Illumi because he rejected the proposal. She's only one of his fangirls who happened to lucky enough to casually befriend with him for a moment. Right?

Silence filled the room as both were occupied with their own thoughts. Questions flood into his brain. Did he love her? No, he didn't. Did he like her? It didn't seem to be the case. Then why did he felt like someone just punched him right on his stomach when she said she would go away from his life?

"You…" he finally started to took the initiation to talked first, "Where do you want to go? For christmas, I mean." He didn't know whether he's right or not, but he already had a hunch on what he's feeling right now. It was guilt.

It was the first time for him to be eyed by her with that kind of expression. Her eyes without any fault, were staring at him. But somehow, she's not looking at him. There's something else that resides in her mind as she moved towards him. "Just stay beside me." She whispered, "I don't need anything else, just you." She leaned her forehead, desperation could be felt as she continued, "It's okay to forget me, but for now, just stay here."

Her words were like magic. He was slowly but surely hypnotized by it. The control he had over his body was sipping steadily and the weirdest thing was, it felt so right. To be alone with her, staying close to each other, and even the 'foreheads touching' was becoming comfortable too. It's like they had been doing this forever.

"You're selfish." He said.

"I am." She answered without any hesitation.

Neither the blue or the black pair orbs stopped their gaze within each other. "I don't want to lose you." He admitted to her.

Seeing his haggard expression, she took his hand and squeezed it. "But you don't want to keep me either, don't you?"

That, he had no response.

"I-"

She put her point finger in front of his lips, indicating that he shouldn't try to explain it to her. For her, this was more than enough. She's not going to ask for more.

"I like it the best when you're happy." She pinched both of his cheeks, widening it until it couldn't get pulled anymore, forcing a smile plastered in his face. "So please don't think too much about me. Just think of me as passing wind."

"You're asking for the impossible, Sora."

Grabbing his shoulder, she pushed him. She was surprised by his words and he was surprised by her action.

"Just now…" she carefully asked, "Did you just called me…"

His face started to turn into a bit pink and this time, he flicked her forehead, "Don't get excited just because of that, moron."

Then they both laughed at their own awkwardness. It was the first time for him to saw her laughing like that. She looked happy.

"I really wish I can stay longer." Her voice came out quieter than a whisper.

He really wished he could find out about his own feelings. Was what she said true, that he didn't want to lose her, yet he didn't want to keep her either? He concentrated. True, he couldn't imagine his life without her anymore, but he wasn't confident enough to said that his feelings for her was more than his feelings for Gon. If he truly loves her, then he would definitely choose her over him, right?

To said he was disturbed by this would be an understatement. He was an amateur to this kind of conversation. He didn't know how to feel and how to answer it without him regretting it.

"Then stay." He ran his fingers through her hairs, enjoying the smoothness on his hand. It felt soothing, as if everything he's doing are not the first time he has done that.

"I will if you love me." He stopped his movement. She smiled gently at his troubled face, hiding her pain. "For christmas, please bring me to the place you love the most." She changed the topic, moving his hand that was comfortably touching her hair. She made quite a gap between them and flash him another big smile before leaving his room.

Killua looked at the clock. It's already 10 P.M.

Time sure flies if you spend it with someone important.


End file.
